


[PODFIC] The Great Sealand Takeover

by Sqigglemonkey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Angst, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, OT6, Podfic, Romance, Slow Build, based on the heist world sort of, because there aren't enough stories showing how they actually get together, in which everyone has secrets and relationships get complicated, mentions of past abuse/torture, more of a criminal AU, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqigglemonkey/pseuds/Sqigglemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the mysterious and very dangerous ‘Edgar’ starts moving in on Geoff’s territory, he’s not amused. He is even less amused when Edgar targets his boyfriend, Jack - forcing him to team up with mercenaries Michael and Ray to stop him. Things do not go as planned and suddenly they’re all stuck together, on the run and working to bring him down - along with Ryan, the ‘mad mercenary’ who holds a grudge against Edgar, and Gavin, a data analyst with his own secrets.</p>
<p>And of course, because things aren’t already complicated as hell, they just have to start falling for each other.</p>
<p>(slow build AH-OT6, criminal/GTA AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Great Sealand Takeover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136012) by [whalehuntingboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalehuntingboyfriends/pseuds/whalehuntingboyfriends). 



> Please read this fic, or give it kudos here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2136012/chapters/4665129  
> None of the words are mine. They belong to the fantastic whalehuntingboyfriends, who I am so grateful to for letting me do a podfic!

I hope you enjoy listening as much as I enjoyed reading it!

[Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/martha-thompson-4/the-great-sealand-takeover-chapter-1)

EDIT: now available on YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Ze7tKjXIuM&feature=youtu.be)


	2. Chapter 2

And chapter 2 is up! Thank you to everybody who listens :) and thanks again to the wonderful whalehuntingboyfriends who gave me permission to read their fantastic story!

[Chapter 2](https://soundcloud.com/martha-thompson-4/the-great-sealand-takeover-chapter-2)

EDIT: This is now available on YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoACijz42VI&feature=youtu.be)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, please give whalehuntingboyfriends original fic kudos if you haven't already. Any and all comments are appreciated. Thank you to everyone who's been listening (and reading) along, I love y'all! Original chapter here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2136012/chapters/4745490

I'm hoping to make these into videos for YouTube soon, so if you have any fanart that you have drawn, or would like to recommend, for me to use, hit me up on my [tumblr](http://we-are-still-young-and-immature.tumblr.com/).

Hope you enjoy.

Without further ado, [Chapter 3](https://soundcloud.com/martha-thompson-4/the-great-sealand-takeover-chapter-3)

EDIT: now available on YouTube [here](https://youtu.be/jOaZcKhcy-E)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 PODFIC, enjoy!

I'm sorry it's slightly late!

Original chapter [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2136012/chapters/4828560).

PODFIC recording [here](https://soundcloud.com/martha-thompson-4/the-great-sealand-takeover-chapter-4).

It would be awesome of you to leave a comment, or kudos on either.

Thank you for listening :)

EDIT: now available on YouTube [here](https://youtu.be/V7ESX2z-KYQ)


	5. Chapter 5

The longest chapter so far, I hope you enjoy it!

You can read along [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2136012/chapters/4881390), and listen [here](https://youtu.be/48GTsh1YLwU).

As always leave a kudos on both if you enjoyed it! Comments are always appreciated too.

There's a little blooper at the end which made me laugh, listen out for the little squeal from my sister.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter is so late! I've had a lot to do this summer and have found myself flubbing this chapter a lot more than usual.

You can read along [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2136012/chapters/4949187) and listen [here](https://youtu.be/C1euey56pWQ).

As always leave kudos (if you haven't already) on both the original story and this PODFIC if you enjoyed, and maybe leave a comment - they really encourage me!


End file.
